Fête inoubliable
by Dragonha
Summary: Un cadeau d'anniversaire, ça fait plaisir ! Quand on le déballe, on est impatient et excité de l'ouvrir ! Alors ce one-shot est pour vous !


**Auteur : **Drag revient !

**Disclamer :** Eh non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. C'est tout à Matsuri Hino, seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Warning :** Alors, un, deux... heu ben, oui alors trois lemons ! Pour ces messieurs, dames, 3 lemons différents avec trois couples différents. Prudes, mineurs, coincés et autres qui n'aimeraient pas le yaoi, dehors. ^_^

**Résumé : **Un cadeau d'anniversaire, ça fait plaisir ! Quand on le déballe, on est impatient et excité de l'ouvrir ! Alors ce one-shot est pour vous !

Un nouvel OS VK, c'est pour qui ? Quoi, comment ça, on m'attendait pas, ben tant pis, e trouve du temps dans mon put*** d'emploi du temps surchargé (enfin !) et on me jette. C'est trop injuste ! Mais bonne lecture quand même.

**Fête inoubliable**

C'était une journée chaude, en plein mois de juin. Les examens s'étaient finis depuis deux jours à peine et les étudiants attendaient avec anxiété les résultats en se rongeant les ongles. Du moins pour la plupart, Ichijô Takuma faisait exception à la règle, véritable petit génie de 17 ans, il était sûr de passer à l'université de son choix. Le jeune homme trainassait donc en ville, histoire de s'occuper et de ne pas penser à son petit ami, Shiki Senri, sûrement entouré de quantités d'hommes et de femmes plus beau que lui. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Comme il était mannequin, Shiki avait ce genre de tentation sous les yeux à longueur de temps, et lui complexait par moment de ces gravures de mode tournant autour de son homme. Enfin, il n'y ferait rien, il avait pleinement confiance en Shiki, après tout en deux ans, aucun d'eux n'avait été voir ailleurs.

Plonger dans ses pensées intimes, Takuma passa devant le magasin qu'il avait décidé de dévaliser. Oh, pas uniquement pour lui, rassurez-vous, il n'était pas narcissique mais il adorait la mode lui aussi, donc il s'engouffra rapidement chez J & B. La tringle des nouvelles fringues l'attira tout de suite, une chemise grenat plus particulièrement qu'il devina parfaite pour son amoureux. Il en trouva également une à son goût, une chemise sans manche bleue ciel mettant en valeur ses immenses yeux de la même couleur. En faisant le tour de la boutique, il dégota un superbe pantalon de cuir, chose dont il rêvait depuis un moment ainsi qu'un en lin blanc qui flatterait ses formes. Et non, il n'était pas narcissique ! C'était juste les regards des vendeuses qui le flattaient, le déshabillant carrément du regard.

'_Il me faudrait un truc pour Kaname aussi. Son anniversaire est dans trois jours. Autant avoir un plan de secours, au cas où le plan A ne marcherait pas. Bien que j'aie peu de chance de me tromper. Je suis sûr et certain que ces deux là se courtisent sans même en avoir conscience.' _

Sur ses pensées concernant son meilleur ami, il chercha après un cadeau un peu original. Parce qu'en tant que meilleur ami, se ramener avec une banale chemise se serait la honte et le déshonneur. Surtout qu'il s'était engagé de lui-même à ne jamais offrir des présents communs, tels que des vêtements, qui de toute façon débordaient de l'armoire de Kuran. Ichijô ratissa donc le magasin à la recherche d'un article spécial. Force était de constater qu'à part des vêtements il ne trouverait rien ici, au bijoutier d'à côté cela dit, ce serait sûrement différent. Le jeune blond se rendit donc chez Marshall, le joaillier attitré de sa famille. Dès qu'il passa le seuil, il remarqua que la boutique était peu fréquentée, deux clients discutaient avec les vendeurs. Lui se dirigea vers un comptoir rempli de montre, Kaname avait cassé la sienne peu de temps avant, l'occasion était toute trouvée, même si son argent de poche allait y passer en entier. Finalement, il opta pour une Swatch étanche, son ami était après tout un nageur assidu dans son club ou pendant son temps libre.

Il régla son achat par carte avec le patron lui-même, prévenu par son employé le plus assidu. Après un remerciement de Marshall pour son passage, Takuma s'apprêtait à repartir à son appartement. Cependant une touffe hérissée de cheveux argentés le stoppa dans son idée. Dire que le seul bémol qu'il avait estimé pour son plan A de cadeau était la rencontre 'par hasard', voilà que le destin lui donnait un coup de main.

« Salut, Kiryu-kun. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ? Tu cherches quelque chose de particulier ? »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, rencontrant les iris bleus de son camarade de classe.

« Ichijô-kun, le salua-t-il. Eh bien, je viens pour un cadeau. »

Sans plus tergiverser, l'argenté se dirigea vers les colliers. Le blondinet crut l'entendre soupirer de bonheur. Une vendeuse emballa très vite un tour de cou qu'il ne put voir pour le jeune homme, qui paya aussitôt. Takuma attendit le garçon, un fin sourire au bord des lèvres, il pariait intérieurement qu'il connaissait parfaitement la personne que Zéro voulait combler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrompit Kiryu, qui ne pouvait sortir du magasin à cause de lui.

« Mm. Rien, pardon. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait aller boire un café ? Je t'invite, et puis j'aimerais te dire un mot en privé. » dit Ichijô.

En effet, les gens de la boutique les regardaient avec ébahissement, comme s'ils étaient étranges, selon Zéro Kiryu. Ichi lui savait qu'ils devaient paraître très mignons ensemble, Zéro était beau comme un ange avec ses grands yeux améthystes empli d'innocence. La couleur de ses cheveux rendait sans doute un effet brillant à la physionomie élancée et légèrement carrée du jeune homme. Quand à Ichijô, ses yeux bleus amusés, son sourire éblouissant et ses manières distinguées faisaient chavirer plus d'un cœur sans qu'il n'en soit conscient.

Curieux de ce qu'avait à lui dire ce petit génie, Zéro accepta l'invitation. Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, assis dans les moelleux sièges d'un café. La serveuse prit leur commande avec des trémolos dans la voix, et la main tremblante pour prendre note.

« Deux cafés au lait, s'il vous plait, mademoiselle. » demanda Takuma.

« Tout de suite. » cria la jeune fille, émue de la magnifique voix de ce beau garçon.

« Alors ? Tu fais du charme à la serveuse ou tu me dis ce que tu me veux ? » interrogea son camarade.

« Allons du calme, Zéro-chan. Et puis, tu sais bien que c'est le grand amour entre Shiki et moi. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs. »

La jeune fille revint avec la commande, qui miraculeusement n'avait pas fini au sol tant ces tremblements le présageaient.

Dès qu'elle fut repartie au comptoir, le blond entama la conversation d'emblée.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que le collier que tu as acheté, c'est un cadeau pour… Kaname, hein ? Dis-le que j'ai raison, vous vous tournez autour sans ouvrir les yeux ! »

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne sais même pas quand tombe l'anniversaire de Kuran. C'est juste un présent pour mon frère. » rétorqua Zéro, en baissant les yeux.

« A d'autre ! Ton anniversaire, si je ne me trompe, est le 25 octobre, comme ton jumeau. Il est bien trop tôt pour lui prendre quelque chose. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu es assez débrouillard pour faire parler les filles qui jouent les fans hystériques de Kaname. C'est donc facile de connaître tout de lui, hein, Zéro ? C'est comme ça, que j'ai su pour ta fête en tout cas. »

« Mais… Mais… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. »

N'importe qui aurait pu dire que Zéro mentait, ses joues étaient rouges de gêne et ses yeux fuyants, à la recherche d'une issue de secours.

« Ecoute, Zéro-chan. Je vais te confier un petit truc. Toute notre bande, à part Kaname, a remarqué votre manège. On sait tous que vous crevez d'amour l'un pour l'autre, Kan-chan et toi. Et puis, si tu reconnaissais que tu l'aimes, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi. T'aider à le faire tomber dans tes bras à coup sûr. Oh et puis, ça dure depuis trop longtemps ! Ca va faire six mois que vous vous draguez sans rien remarquer ! Ca devient lassant… alors avoue, que je t'aide et que vous viviez enfin votre amour au grand jour, comme des grands. »

« Comment tu veux m'aider en trois jours à lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie de lui, hein ? C'est impossible, il n'a rien vu en six mois, comment tu pourrais faire ça, en trois jours !? » répliqua Zéro… trop vite.

« Hé. J'ai une technique secrète, et je croyais que tu ignorais la date de son anniversaire. » l'accula Ichijô, par jeu.

« Merde. » murmura l'argenté, qui dépité posa la tête sur la table, signe de défaite.

« Hé oui. Bon, voilà le deal que je te propose. Durant le temps qu'il nous reste, je vais t'aider à t'habiller de façon sexy. Non parce que là, plus geek tu meurs. Ensuite, je te montrerais ma technique pour lui faire bien comprendre, à ce crâne de piaf aveugle, que tu le veux et que tu l'auras. Marché conclu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes ? Pourquoi tu veux me mettre, moi le 'geek' comme tu dis si bien, avec ton meilleur pote ? » demanda, suspicieux, le Kiryu.

« Le cadeau que je devais lui faire dès le départ. » sourit de toutes ses dents le fier manipulateur.

« Grr. T'avais tout prévu, hein ? C'était fomenté de longue date, je parie. » grogna l'amoureux démasqué.

« Fallait bien, sans moi, vous en seriez resté à vous mater de loin. Bon, je passe ce soir chez toi pour te trouver la tenue adéquate. Au fait, la fête est prévue le 29 à 21 h 30. Je te donnerai l'adresse, plus tard. File-moi la tienne, on s'y retrouve à 20 h 00, pense à préparer un petit casse-croûte, je sens qu'on va en avoir pour un moment. »

De guerre lasse, Zéro obéit et nota son adresse et numéro d'appartement sur la serviette du café et la donna à son nouvel ami.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, la vie quotidienne reprenant ses droits, les courses n'allaient pas se faire toutes seules, ni pour Zéro, ni pour Ichijô. L'heure H arriva très vite, Zéro angoissait… avait-il une seule chose à se mettre qui conviendrait au goût difficile du blond, qu'il reconnaissait comme un féru de mode. Tout son contraire, il préférait la sécurité relative de son quotidien, de son appart et sa facilité scolaire aussi prononcée que son nouveau camarade de galère. En fait, lui et Takuma avait le même âge, ils avaient sauté deux classes du collège. Et si Ichi-kun s'était adapté et fait des copains, ce n'était pas son cas. Son aspect physique mais surtout son apparent stoïcisme en avait rebuté plus d'un, s'il y en avait eu pour l'aborder. Mais, ce que les gens avaient qualifié de froideur était sa carapace, son mode de défense pour ne plus souffrir de son passé. Peu de garçons de 10 ans avait vu la mort comme lui et son frère, ses parents morts dans un accident de voiture, et un oncle acariâtre qui n'en avait que faire d'eux. Cela avait forgé le caractère renfermé des jumeaux Kiryu, Ichiru avait refait sa vie et était heureux avec une fille de nom de Ruka, mais lui était resté seul. Enfin jusqu'à la fameuse rencontre.

**Flash-back **

La cloche venait de sonner, la cérémonie d'entrée au lycée était clôturée. Malgré la cohue, Zéro avait réussi à se perdre dans un couloir désert, loin de sa salle de cours. Il commençait fort l'année, et personne ne semblait se trouver dans les parages. Au hasard, il suivit un long couloir de faux marbre blanc, regardant chaque porte qu'il passait dans l'espoir de se retrouver. Il avait été idiot d'ignorer le plan donné à l'entrée, cela l'aurait sans doute aidé. Tout à sa course hâtive pour gagner du temps, où qu'il se trouve, il fut pris de court à l'angle d'un couloir, fauchant quelqu'un et le renversant avec lui.

Il se retrouvait désormais avec un garçon sur le torse… un type plus imposant que lui qui allait l'asphyxier sans le savoir. Cependant, l'homme se releva, adoptant une position surélevée comparé à lui, échoué à terre. A genoux au-dessus de lui, il découvrit alors un sublime jeune homme aux traits gracieux, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux chocolat envoûtants. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, puis le brun qui le dominait sourit et lui parla. Une voix chaude et qui le fit frémir des pieds à la tête, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi !

« Bonjour, bel inconnu. On ne t'a pas appris qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs ? En tant que président des élèves, je me dois de te donner un avertissement, petit seconde année. »

« Euh… Je… euh... par… pardon, président. » balbutia l'argenté.

« Excuses acceptées. Allez, lèves-toi mon beau, tu dois avoir cours à cette heure. Tu ne voudrais pas être en colle dès ton premier jour, hein ? » sourit malicieusement le brun.

Zéro avait compris qu'on le taquinait, et ça faisait étrange, la toute première personne à ne pas s'enfuir en le voyant. Un doux sourire timide s'esquissa et Zéro acquiesça, en donnant le numéro de sa classe et avouant qu'il était égaré. Alors, Kaname Kuran l'amena à son cours, en le rassurant.

**Fin Flashback **

C'était ainsi que c'était passé sa première rencontre, il n'avait compris que bien plus tard qu'il l'avait aimé tout de suite. A force de se remémorer le passé, il constata qu'Ichijô n'allait plus tarder. Il avait mis deux bières au frigo et préparer des sandwichs. Dès que sa pendule sonna huit heures, sa sonnette retentit et il vint ouvrir immédiatement.

« Salut, Zéro ! Allez, je suis prêt à faire le ménage dans ta garde robe, on y va ! »

Lui au moins avait la pêche, et elle était presque communicative… presque. Zéro l'amena à sa chambre, décorée sobrement mais avec goût, son lit prenait une bonne place juste à côté de la fenêtre, juste face à la porte. Sa fameuse garde-robe prenait tout le mur de droite et son bureau se situait dans la légère alcôve à la gauche en entrant. Ce qui restait de mur laissait voir des affiches de films ou de manga shônen et jôsei.

« Mm. Pas mal, j'ai hâte de voir tes vêtements si ta chambre est sapée comme ça. » commenta le blondinet.

Ils s'y mirent donc sans plus tarder, ouvrant la porte coulissante de l'armoire en grand. Ichijô trifouilla dans l'entièreté du meuble, associant occasionnellement un pantalon à une chemise avant de reléguer le tout. Au bout de deux longues heures, la perle rare émergea enfin. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir, vite assorti d'un débardeur gris et d'une chemise verte émeraude.

« A la parure, maintenant ! »

« La parure ? Quelle parure ? » s'étonna confus Zéro, perplexe sur les lubies de son proclamé despote.

« Faut bien deux, trois petites choses pour compléter ta tenue. Tu vas jouer le jeu à fond, mon grand, pas question de faire autrement. » répliqua avec un sourire diabolique le blond.

Et la chasse reprit ! Ichijô trouva un serre-poignet noir et ajouta une chaine en argent sur la ceinture du pantalon. Seulement, il commençait à s'énerver de ne pas avoir un collier, élément essentiel qu'il voulait avec la tenue. Puis, il remarqua que son nouvel ami jouait avec une attache autour de son cou. Ni une, ni deux, il s'approcha et attrapa la chose brillante. Un simple collier en argent pur qui était cachée jusqu'alors par le tee-shirt de son propriétaire.

« Voilà ! Tu le cachais alors, cette petite beauté est parfaite. Tes fringues sont fins prêtes maintenant. » jubila Takuma.

« Erm… Ichi… jô… Tu m'étouffes ! »

La poigne de son ami se desserra enfin, et il récupéra sa chaine, qui manquait de lui marquer son cou fragile.

« Oups, pardon. J'étais tellement content, je n'ai pas fait attention. Désolé. »

Le calvaire de Zéro fini, les deux garçons mangèrent enfin leur sandwich et leur bière, tout en discutant. L'argenté amena cependant un sujet délicat, le petit-ami du blond.

« Au fait, Shiki t'as laissé venir sans rien dire ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'on faisait, j'espère ? »

« Mais non, Zéro-chan. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shiki n'est pas jaloux mais je ne lui ai pas soufflé mot, ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde, ton joli spectacle. Je lui ai dit qu'une amie de ma mère m'avait demandé de jouer les baby-sitters pour ses enfants. » avoua Ichijô.

« Attends, un spectacle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire faire ? » s'angoissa le Kiryu.

« Ah, ah. Nous y voilà. Bon, autant te le dire maintenant. De toute façon, tu m'as donné ta parole, et tu te feras à l'idée pour ta leçon de demain. Dans deux jours, tu vas, devant ton chéri, et la bande et moi, émerveillés nos yeux avec… un strip-tease. »

« Nooon ! Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai été dire oui, je savais que j'allais encore avoir une tuile sur la tête ! Pourquoi t'ai-je fait confiance, sale manipulateur diabolique ?! » s'écria l'argenté, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Parce que ce qui compte c'est qu'à la fin, tu seras avec Kaname. Et puis, tu vas voir c'est vachement excitant de faire ça pour échauffer son homme. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, la méthode est labélisée et approuvée à 100 % par mes soins. » acheva Takuma.

Et cela convainquit Zéro, mais il resta rouge de gêne, en songeant que lui et les autres allaient le voir nu et sans fioritures.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, Taku-chan repartit chez lui, annonçant à son élève autoproclamé qu'il viendrait à 13 h 00. Si, si, il assurait à Zéro qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le dévergonder et à ce qu'un déhanché du tonnerre habite ses jambes flageolantes. Au plus grand malheur de notre argenté préféré, la nuit fila vite même si elle fut reposante, et la matinée passa encore plus rapidement. Bref, à l'heure dite le cours commença, Ichijô montrant l'attitude provocante propre à cette activité pour le moins équivoque. Plein de petits gestes évocateurs agrémentait l'effeuillage du blond, et la chaleur eut tôt fait de monter dans l'appartement. Quelques minutes après, le tour de Zéro arriva, seuls deux, trois choses durent être rectifiées. Le plus grand conseil que lui avait glissé Takuma à l'oreille était de se concentrer uniquement sur celui qu'on aimait, et quand Zéro imaginait que Kuran le regardait, son strip-tease était vraiment chaud et sensuel ! Foi de Takuma, Kuran allait baver demain soir !

Le temps passa vite en exercices et Ichijô s'incrusta une fois de plus pour le dîner, profitant des dons culinaires de Zéro, qui raviraient à n'en pas douter le président des élèves. Avant de s'en aller pour de bon l'agaçant mais sexy blondinet rappela l'heure de la fête et lui suggéra de se coiffer sommairement. Les cheveux débraillés et légèrement hirsutes donneraient une touche de sauvagerie en plus à son 'petit numéro'.

Le lendemain, bizarrement, sembla passer au ralenti, stressant Zéro, qui était presque prêt à renoncer à son projet, et essayer une tactique différente plus tard. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'agissait sans doute de sa dernière chance de séduire Kuran, qui savait dans quelle université ils se retrouveraient tous les deux. Rien n'était sûr qu'ils aient fait le même choix d'études, il en doutait en tout cas. Malgré ses appréhensions, il tint bon, surtout quand Takuma-kun lui sonna et le menaça de douloureuses représailles s'il fuyait ses responsabilités. Enfin, l'heure arriva et comme convenu, Zéro partit de chez lui à 21 h 10 pour être à l'heure chez Kaname. Il ignorait cependant qu'en bon marionnettiste, Ichijô l'avait fait venir après tout le monde. Les amis étaient arrivés à 20 h 00 et avaient entamé le stock d'alcool. Pour prévoir le coup, le blond avait dit à ses amis, Kain Akatsuki, Aidô Hanabusa, Shiki et Kaname qu'il avait invité une de leurs connaissances. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, ce fut donc lui qui vint ouvrir. Cette fois, ils seraient au complet : Kain et Aidô, en couple depuis quatre mois, et cousins accessoirement, lui avec Shiki, et à la fin de la soirée, Kaname et Zéro.

« Salut, Zéro-chan. Entre. »

Histoire de cacher sa tenue provocante à l'extérieur, son ami avait enfilé un long manteau de cuir. Il dut enlever ses chaussures sur ordre d'Ichi, point essentiel de la mise en scène. Il était alors prêt à entrer dans la gueule du lion ! Ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement emmêlés et étaient encore mouillés de la douche, un bon point de plus !

« Voilà, le plan, Zéro. J'y retourne, pendant que tu comptes une minute. A la fin du décompte, tu entres et tu entames ton show, et rappelles-toi, concentres-toi uniquement sur Kaname. J'allumerai la musique dans la foulée, tout sera parfait. »

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de réfléchir, Takuma repartit vers le salon. L'argenté l'entendit distinctement l'introduire.

« Les gars, mon cadeau est arrivé. Joyeux anniversaire Kan-chan. Je te souhaite plein de bonheur. »

Une intro se fit entendre, et son compte mental s'acheva. Il respira un bon coup et avança au devant de ses spectateurs. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la pièce, trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, malgré l'abus évident d'alcool, le dernier ne leva qu'un sourcil, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour marquer l'étonnement de Shiki, généralement impassible.

Zéro s'imprégna de la musique et de la contemplation quasi immédiate de son amour secret. L'intro passée, les premières paroles de ''Un point, c'est toi'' de Zazie, et Kiryu balança doucement ses hanches en rythme. Il se toucha lentement, se caressant le ventre de sa main gauche par-dessus la chemise avec une lenteur calculée. Son autre main voyageait de sa cuisse, remontant par le ventre, le torse, s'attardant sur son visage, pour finir par mettre encore plus ses cheveux en bataille. Tout cela, il le faisait en regardant Kuran comme un affamé, un naufragé qui s'accrocherait à la première planche de salut venue.

Il ne fit guère attention aux réactions, perdu dans son monde de fantasme et de musique enivrante. Kain et Aidô pourtant valaient le coup d'œil, leur mâchoire frôlait le sol, se pinçant mutuellement, ne croyant à ce qu'ils voyaient ! Le Zéro Kiryu connu comme un garçon renfermé et pas naturellement sexy : il cassait son mythe et il le faisait de façon bandante à souhait, jamais ils ne l'auraient cru s'ils ne le vivaient pas à l'instant. Shiki avait les yeux ronds et ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, et Kuran ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, mais était le plus digne de ceux pris au dépourvu. Ichijô souriait et était content de son effet, et de ce délectable spectacle, qu'on ne vienne pas dire que son présent n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite de sa vie.

Zéro, inlassablement, continuait son spectacle, déboutonnant sa chemise et la fit tomber gracieusement sur ses avant-bras. Puis, il laissa une main s'égarer sous l'élastique déjà serré de son pantalon, l'abaissant un peu plus. L'élastique de son caleçon noir se fit entrevoir, et deux sifflets enthousiastes accompagnèrent son geste. Les deux cousins avaient repris du poil de la bête, mais restaient bien concentrés sur le corps délicieux à admirer. A la fin de la première minute de la chanson, Zéro tomba la chemise. Il tenta de calmer son impatience, en remontant progressivement sa vareuse centimètre par centimètre. C'était toujours trop court pour les autres, à part pour Takuma qui se congratula des leçons qu'il avait fournies, tout était parfait. Un coup d'œil vers Kaname lui apprit que son meilleur ami était déjà très, très excité. L'effet se fit plus marqué chez tout le monde, quand le torse blanc de l'argenté se dévoila enfin, à la plus grande joie de tous. Sa peau était parfaite, et les deux points érigés fièrement sur son torse enflammèrent un peu plus l'air déjà lourd de la chambre.

Les dernières notes de la chanson, et le bouton du pantalon céda après plusieurs esquisses, une extrême frustration resta présente. Il poussait le vice si loin, les cinq amis, car oui Ichijô s'impatientait lui aussi, n'allaient pas tarder à céder à leurs pulsions. Le sadique danseur bougea doucement ses hanches, si lentement qu'en une minute, le cuir n'était pas descendu de plus de deux centimètres. Les encouragements d'Aidô et Kain s'amenuisèrent, ils devaient se retenir de bondir sur le garçon pour lui enlever le reste. Les deux amoureux s'aimaient à la folie mais ils ne disaient jamais non à pimenter un peu leur couple, Zéro ferait parfaitement l'affaire dans ce cas. Ils avaient oublié qu'il était le cadeau de Kaname. Voyant les réactions, et les jurons impétueux, le Kiryu se décida à accélérer la cadence.

En continuant son balancement, il tira sur la ceinture du pantalon et glissa le vêtement gênant avec lenteur sur ses longues jambes imberbes. Les spectateurs furent ravis de cette avancée, plus encore d'admirer la forme prononcée déformant le boxer. Il fallait à Zéro une minute pour virer son bas de ses chevilles, concentré à sa tâche, il ne vit pas un mouvement de foule. C'est donc sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Zéro fut délesté de son pantalon plus vite, ainsi que de son slip par non moins que Kain, Shiki et Aidô. Sur le canapé, Kuran serrait les dents, savourant le délié du corps exquis de son futur amant mais pestant intérieurement de l'audace de ses amis. Il était à lui, bordel ! C'était pour lui que Zéro avait fait ça, il l'avait assez vite compris puisque leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

« Hé, hé. Après ça, ne viens pas dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché, Zéro-chan. » susurra Kain.

Les deux autres s'étaient déjà mis au travail, Shiki immobilisait les bras du stripteaseur et s'acharnait sur les deux tétons aguicheurs, tandis qu'Aidô, vite rejoint par son amant, s'en prenaient à son bas-ventre. Les deux attaques simultanées avaient pris de court l'argenté, mais 'l'agression' proprement dite lui soutira malgré lui des gémissements indécents. Ses rougeurs, d'excitation ou de gêne- on n'aurait su le dire- mirent le feu au poudre, Kuran n'y tenait plus et se leva résolument. Il retira un à un ses amis de sa propriété, et après l'avoir soulevé, l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Hé zut de crotte ! Ca avait si bien commencé. » maugréa le rouquin. « Tant pis, viens-là Hana-chan. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Le blondinet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'affala sur le canapé et écarta les jambes, invitation tacite à laquelle personne ne se trompa. Dans l'inattention générale, le couple Ichijô-Senri s'éclipsa dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'y avait pas de raison que tout le monde aie du sexe et pas eux !

Sans attendre, alors que la porte claquait, Shiki embrassa son amant avec fougue, empêchant le moindre geste de désistement en étreignant les deux côtés du visage de son blond.

« Hmm. Shi-chan, le lit. » murmura Takuma.

L'autre fit mine de ne pas entendre, n'arrêtant pas sa douce incursion dans la cavité buccale si accueillante, et n'esquissant pas un geste. Ichi voulait protester, son érection était douloureuse et il ne demandait qu'à se faire prendre… ou mieux, prendre lui-même son homme.

« S'il-te plait. » parvint à dire Taku-chan entre deux respirations.

Cette fois, le brun accéda à sa requête, le poussant vite et bien sur le lit et enlevant à la hâte les vêtements gênants. Bientôt, ils furent nus sur le lit défait et Senri s'empressa de poursuivre ses affaires… ses merveilleuses attentions se focalisèrent sur la jonction entre l'épaule et le bras de son amoureux, sensible il le savait.

« Ah. Shiki, plus. Prends-moi. »

Malgré cette invite exquise, le mannequin joua de ses dents et de sa langue sur le corps parfait de son amant, retraçant les pectoraux saillants. Puis, avec l'approbation enthousiaste de son partenaire, il enfonça sa tête entre ses cuisses, suçant la hampe rouge et déjà mouillée.

« Ah oui. Oui. »

Ses sucions, sa voracité et ses vas-et-viens dévastateurs ravirent sa victime au point de s'enfoncer d'elle-même un peu plus dans la gorge de son chéri. Celui-ci en réponse accéléra encore son rythme, l'emmenant au point de non-retour et le faisant se répandre en un cri guttural.

« Ichi. Ce n'est pas fini. »

Ichijô ne put se poser plus de questions qu'une main taquine vint revigorer son membre. Le reste alla très vite, il gémit à la perte de la chaleur bienfaitrice mais comprit rapidement la suite. Shiki lui déroula un préservatif sur son sexe puis le lubrifia au mieux avant de s'enfoncer, sec et rapide, sur sa pointe vibrante. Les deux hommes gémirent et crièrent de concert, l'un de douleur, l'autre fut envahit d'un sentiment indescriptible. C'était tellement rare qu'il soit le meneur de leurs ébats, et chaque fois, c'était plus que délicieux cette chaude cavité moite s'enserrant sur ses chairs. Dès que son brun fut habitué, le blond inversa les positions et pilonna l'entrée dilatée avec fougue et vivacité. Shiki appréciait, ahanant et soupirant son bonheur de lui appartenir corps et âme. Très vite, et dans un cri de bonheur, ils jouirent ensemble, se retrouvant collés l'un à l'autre lorsque l'orgasme les faucha. Ce sport était vraiment l'un des meilleurs du monde, mais l'un des plus fatiguant également, aussi ils parlèrent quelques minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions, principalement de ce coup d'éclat avec Kiryu. Ils furent souvent coupés dans leurs phrases par des bruits évocateurs provenant du salon, mais ils finirent quand même par s'endormir, les membres emmêlés.

Dans le living, les deux cousins étaient directement passés à l'étape, masturbation orale mutuelle, enlevant tous leurs vêtements au plus vite. Aidô peinait un peu au vu de sa position soumise, écrasé par le poids de son imposant rouquin. Ce dernier lui, en profitait largement, il explorait tout ce qu'il pouvait, passant sa langue sur les fesses fermes, la raie et le moindre grain de peau à portée. Il revenait systématiquement à la verge gonflée, le spectacle avait vraiment été fascinant et aucun des deux ne pouvaient réellement se retenir. Le pré-sperme gouttait dans leur gorge, ajoutant un léger goût salé qu'ils avaient appris à aimer avaler. Puis, Kain s'arrêta brusquement, sans préambule, il enfonça son doigt lubrifié dans l'antre de son amour de toujours.

« Ah ! Kain, pas déjà. Je veux plus. » gémit Aidô à l'intrusion.

« Ca t'excite toujours autant, hein… quand je viens de taquiner ici. »

Le roux avait dit ça en bougeant son index de haut en bas, amenant de légers tremblements de plaisir à son homme.

« Hmm. Tu te ressers Ai-chan, c'est tellement bon, mais je croyais que tu voulais plus. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je… Ah ! Si tu… fais ça… j'y arri… verai… jamais ! Ah ! Bon sang. Stop ! »

A son dernier mot, Kain lui obéit, il en grogna de perte.

« Tu voulais que j'arrête. » lui sourit sournoisement le rouquin.

Akatsuki reprit une position plus traditionnelle, et vint embrasser doucement son blondinet. Il savait que c'était ce qu'Aidô préférait, sentir son amour et toute sa douceur avant d'être pris sauvagement. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils s'aimaient comme des damnés mais Aidô avait besoin de ce simple geste. C'était une des seules façons qu'il avait de réclamer son amour, une discrète bise pouvait passer inaperçue devant leurs parents, mais un vrai baiser vous apprenait toujours plus sur votre amant. Les embrassades de Kain étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus, l'acte restait le même, où qu'ils soient, mais les baisers le rendaient plus fou d'amour encore.

Repu de ses quelques baisers, Aidô poussa son amant à s'enhardir plus bas. La préparation de son entrée reprit donc, puis Kain lui fit lécher son membre recouvert du préservatif. Cette étape rassurante mais pas très goûteuse se fit rapidement et enfin, le sexe brûlant lui écarta les chairs. La douleur reflua vite quand une main vint lui faire oublier l'intrusion, quand il se concentrait sur la main en mouvement son trou se dilatait et le passage était plus facile. Une minute de pause leur fut nécessaire pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre puis la bestialité de Kain pouvait s'exprimer. Et il le fit, au point que le canapé crissa sous leurs ébats déchaînés, leurs cris accompagnaient le bruit plutôt agaçant du meuble. Tout l'appartement fut rempli des cris, les leurs mais leurs amis s'exprimaient aussi, les voisins allaient jaser et ils en entendraient parler c'est sûr. Cependant, dans l'instant présent, les deux cousins ne se retenaient pas et en de puissants coups, ils se répandirent tous les deux avec bonheur, un léger baiser clôtura leur round. Ah ça oui, ils comptaient bien ne pas en rester là, la nuit commençait à peine.

Pour les deux derniers, mais non des moindres, les hostilités n'avaient même pas débuté. Kaname se repaissait simplement de son Zéro plus sex que jamais et alangui dans **son** lit. Il était nu, chez lui, dans sa chambre, devant lui ! Kuran en avait rêvé, l'avait maudit quand il se réveillait dur et qu'il devait se contenter de sa main, mais là, toutes ces petites choses s'effaçaient : il l'avait enfin, il savourait pleinement.

« Zéro… Tu es complètement fou d'avoir fait ça. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Pardon. Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu aimerais. Je me suis trompé, je vais y aller alors. » murmura avec des sanglots dans la voix l'argenté.

Il ne put se lever, Kuran l'avait acculé, s'asseyant tout de suite sur ses hanches et retenant ses bras.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu m'as chauffé, tu as rendu fous mes amis, tu m'as rendu fou et tu voudrais que je te laisse ?! Ce serait un crime, je vais profiter pleinement de toi, tu es mon cadeau après tout, assumes-le. Laisse-toi faire et tu vas aimer, je te le promets. Tu vas finir par tomber amoureux de moi, je te le jure. Je vais te rendre dingue, comme moi, je le suis de toi. »

Son ton était rempli de promesses, et fit frissonner le Kiryu, consterné qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris.

« Imbécile. Je me suis humilié devant tes amis, et ce n'est pas assez. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que t'enregistre ? Ca peut-être ? » répondit-il à la diatribe.

Il attrapa le col ouvert de Kaname et approcha son visage du sien, le transperça du regard puis doucement, il amena leurs lèvres à se rencontrer. Timide d'abord, il effleura de sa langue la bouche de son amour et la lécha suavement, demandant l'entrée. Kaname céda, trop heureux et espérant enfin avancer dans cette relation qui n'avait que trop stagné.

Leurs langues s'effleurèrent à peine qu'un courant électrique les traversa, électrisant leurs sens et que l'échange devienne brûlant. Ils se fouillaient littéralement, sondant leurs bouches et gémissant comme des fous leur infini plaisir d'enfin s'embrasser. Il leur avait fallu tant de temps, mais cette fois, le message était clair « je te veux tout de suite », ils auraient vraiment dû commencer par là !

Kaname, empressé,- Zéro sentait son sexe dur contre son ventre- le plaqua plus sur son lit et enhardit le baiser au point d'entrechoquer leurs dents et maintint la tête de son bien-aimé pour fouiller plus intimement sa bouche. Le Kiryu en gémit de surprise, il ne l'imaginait pas à ce point fougueux, la suite risquait de s'annoncer musclée avec une entrée en matière pareille ! Il ne s'y trompait pas. Si l'argenté fut ravi d'être embrassé ainsi, le brun ne voulait pas se contenter de ça après le spectacle de son 'cadeau', c'était à son tour. Sa hampe le frustrait d'être au garde-à-vous mais Zéro allait le sentir passé, il n'avait pas à faire une chose si sexy pour d'autres que lui, même s'ils étaient ses amis. Oh oui, il allait payer pour l'avoir rendu à ce point jaloux et possessif de sa personne, personne ne lui avait fait ça, et il fallait que ce soit ce débauché d'argenté qui le mette dans pareil état.

Zéro grogna soudainement, son brun l'avait laissé, ce n'était pas normal, que se passait-il ?!

« Tu m'as rendu dingue, à ton tour, Zéro-chan, de goûter à la frustration. »

Au contraire de ses pensées, Kaname n'enleva aucun des vêtements, à la place il s'attaqua directement à son sexe dressé. Mais c'est là que la torture commençait : une main faisant de trop lents mouvements de vas-et-viens et l'autre appuyait de tant en tant sur ses bourses. C'était là, juste assez pour exciter le jeune homme mais pas assez pour le faire venir, une vengeance donc entièrement remplie pour son tourmenteur.

« Je te l'avais dit. Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas me chercher, mon Zéro-chan. Je rends tout ce qu'on me fait au centuple. Et estime-toi heureux que je ne t'expose pas aux autres dans cette situation perverse. J'aurais bien trop peur que tu ne te jettes sur l'un d'eux pour te satisfaire pleinement. » susurra Kuran à son oreille d'un ton suave.

Il compléta sa diatribe par un mordillement de l'oreille qui fit gémir l'argenté, point sensible oblige. Le fêté s'employa donc à sa petite torture un très, très long moment. Jusqu'au point de non retour, pour lui et son compagnon, où enfin il accentua ses caresses et une de ses mains allant pétrir les fesses de son homme.

« Kan… ame… plus. » supplia enfin Zéro qui s'était tu par orgueil lors de sa session 'punition'.

« Mmm. Ok. » accepta-t-il simplement.

Pourquoi faire durer, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'en pouvait plus. Aussi, le brun attrapa le membre et l'avala d'un coup, pratiquant rapidement de longs mouvements tendres. Son geste et ses conséquences tirèrent de délicieux cris de plaisir à son Kiryu. Sûr que les voisins allaient leur faire une scène dès qu'ils pourraient, mais à l'heure actuelle, tous s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

'_Ah ! La vache, si ça continue, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Je vais venir, et je vais souiller sa bouche. Oh oui ! Putain ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, il n'a pas intérêt à s'arrêter, sinon, canon ou pas, je lui colle une baffe. Ah oui ! C'est trop bon, putain ! Touche-moi là, oh ! Oui, mais allez, enfonce-le ton putain de doigt, mon pervers !' _pensait Zéro alors qu'il était touché si divinement à un endroit particulier. 

'_Bordel, je ne peux plus tenir, faut que je le prenne ! Mm, son petit trou… vierge, bingo ! Allez, j'y vais, juste un doigt, ce n'est pas assez mais faut bien préparez le terrain. Cette fois, tu es à moi, Zéro, rien qu'à moi.' _se disait Kaname en touchant son précieux partenaire.

Cependant, Kuran se rétracta quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, d'attraper un préservatif, de le mettre puis d'attaquer l'anus qui devait l'accueillir avec le lubrifiant. Au premier doigt, Zéro ne réagit pas, sa masturbation marchait à la perfection pour lui éviter de penser à l'intrusion à venir. Au deuxième, il se crispa mais accepta sans peine, puis vint le dernier qui, à l'étonnement de Kaname passa sans souci aucun !

« Zéro ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de poser la question, au début il avait senti que l'endroit était humide mais n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais là que trois doigts entrent facilement le sidérait il était pourtant vierge, il en était sûr !

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Puis, ce n'est pas le moment, continue. » répliqua l'argenté, agacé d'être interrompu à un pareil instant.

« Pas question, t'as fichu quelque chose à tes fesses ? Y en a un autre, c'est ça ? Merde, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'on ne t'avait jamais pris ! »

« Mais tu délires. Je… » s'emporta Zéro, rouge de gêne.

Devait-il continuer au point de paraître ridicule devant celui qu'il aimait, mais qui ne se bougeait pas assez le popotin de son avis, alors qu'ils étaient dans la phase 'critique' ?! Et après réflexion, s'il ne disait rien, son histoire risquait de finir là, maintenant, donc il se jeta à l'eau.

« Crétin, je… J'ai juste lavé un peu avant de venir, je ne suis pas débile, je me doutais que tu aurais autant envie que moi. Alors, j'ai voulu te faire plaisir en essayant d'attendrir l'ouverture. Et pour ce que c'est mouillé, ne me dis pas que je dois t'expliquer comment l'anus fonctionne ? »

« Alors… c'était juste ça, mais c'était si facile. Tu me jures qu'il n'y a pas d'autres hommes, ou même de femmes, hein ? » souffla Kaname.

« Juré. » murmura l'argenté.

Un splendide sourire lui répondit, et l'érection du brun entra d'un coup dans l'antre dilatée. Il fallut de longues minutes pour que chacun s'adapte, l'un à l'étroitesse de son carcan, l'autre à sentir une grosse présence entre ses fesses. Puis, progressivement, ils bouchèrent ensemble. Une explosion de plaisir pur les submergea quand la prostate de Zéro fut touchée. Ce dernier faillit voir des étoiles, et rua pour sentir de nouveau cette merveilleuse sensation, comme si l'orgasme le fauchait déjà. Kaname lui gémissait de sentir Zéro se resserré et ensuite de s'ouvrir pour lui céder le passage vers ce petit muscle, il était fier de l'avoir trouvé en quelques coups de reins seulement. Il s'employa à poursuivre leur ébat, retouchant ce point à de très nombreuses reprises, leur apportant la jouissance et le plaisir de satisfaire son partenaire. Les cris se faisaient plus sourds à mesure qu'ils s'essoufflaient, et bientôt, Kaname n'en put plus, encore un coup de rein. Zéro se resserra une fois de plus, se déversant en criant son nom. Ses chairs furent compressées plus fermement, entraînant sa semence à se répandre sur le corps alangui de son amour.

Le brun se retira du trou de son amant, puis revint s'allonger sur son corps, lui embrassant tendrement le torse, ses bouts de chair, son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, cette fois-ci pour marquer la fin du premier, mais certainement pas du dernier, corps-à-corps entre eux.

« Je suis comblé. Faudra que je remercie Ichijô. Il m'a bel et bien donné le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'espérais. Au fait, comment tu crois qu'il a compris, pour notre amour ? » demanda Kuran, en se pelotonnant contre son amoureux.

« Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu tout de suite à notre façon de nous regarder. » soupira Zéro, fatigué par le sport en chambre.

« Hein, il t'a dit ça, quand ? »

« Quand il m'a appris le strip-tease, tiens. »

Il fallut quelques secondes au Kiryu pour se rendre compte de sa réponse, puis quelques unes de plus pour sentir le brun se tendre contre son dos.

« De quoi ?! Ce vaurien t'a appris tout cela ? Je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose ! Cet enfoiré m'a piqué ma technique, c'est moi, qui ai montré ça à Shiki pour l'aider à le conquérir ! Oh, le saligaud, il va m'entendre, je vais te le… »

« Tu t'es foutu à poil devant Shiki ? Je te préviens que si tu refais ça, sans que je sois au courant, cela va sans dire, je t'en colle une ! T'as compris ! La possession ça marche dans les deux sens, interdiction de mater un autre que moi. Et je te préviens, je n'ai pas fait du karaté pour rien, tu me le paieras, si tu recommences, pigé. » lui cria Zéro, consterné de la révélation.

Ses cinq types étaient des putains pervers qui se transmettaient des techniques abusivement sexys, mais d'où ils sortaient, franchement ?!

« Très bien. Alors n'en parlons plus… et laisse-moi te prouver que tu ne seras pas le seul à surveiller au grain. »

Kuran lui sauta alors une seconde fois dessus, l'entraînant dans une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air débridée.

Le lendemain, comme ils l'avaient tous prévu, les voisins leur hurlèrent de la mettre en veilleuse et de ne jamais recommencer à jouer aux maisons closes ! C'étaient leurs propres mots, et les six garçons affichèrent leurs regards le plus désolé et honteux qui fonctionna parfaitement. C'était exceptionnel qu'ils avaient dit, et le couple les crut, même s'ils n'avoueraient pas de sitôt que tout ce boucan les avait bien excités aussi, et qu'ils en avaient profité également. Bref, tout le monde se calma au bout de quelques heures à peine. Les vacances s'égrenèrent donc ainsi, les trois couples s'amusaient tous ensembles, et ils se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs chez eux pour une séance câline, moins coquine que ce fameux jour d'anniversaire. Sinon, Dieu ait pitié des voisins.

Voilà ! C'est la fin, avec cela, tout le monde sera contenté, trois couples, trois lemons. C'était un petit défi, que je me suis lancée après avoir fait ce rêve. Et oui c'est encore tiré d'un rêve, Zéro m'a hanté pour que je lui fasse cet écrit. Bien sûr, une petite mise en forme s'imposait, sinon, ça aurait été un pur PWP. Donc je vous demande votre avis : bien, pas bien, super, très bien, enfin ce genre de choses. Laissez des reviews. Tout est accepté, retenez seulement les objets lourds et les armes de jets ou armes en tout genre qui blesserait l'auteur ! (Yeux de chat tout mimi et larmoyants power)


End file.
